Gods eater burst eternal change
by Redjoker03
Summary: When a person changes we can't stop them or force them and sometimes it's too late. With a broken view and 5 years waiting will he can achieve his goal to change the world or will the interactions change him.
1. Chapter 1

First fan fiction, tell me what u think

Gods eater burst

Prologue 2066

Helicopter debris scattered over what appeared to be a city covered by a desert, aragami surrounded the area devouring dead body's.

Laying on the ground a blond girl covered in blood, struggling to breath being held closely by a boy a little younger than her. The boy had long silver straight hair, dark skin and red eyes , both dressed in a same uniform, special forces 'delta aragami purification unit' to be precise."No... Don't die on me!" he shouted " this was just a training exercise, first the leader, then the unit and now you... Don't leave me Azami!"

Azami began to speak"Let it burn... Hate... Will give u stre...ght" " what are you..." Just before he could finish he was interrupted by the dying girl " trust no one... Hate everything and let... That...hate ... Change the world" her pulse began to drop she could no nothing but smile " promise me ... So I can die ...happy" " fine I will" he could do nothing but accept that promise "I've always hated this world anyway". Azami closed her eyes using her last strength gave the boy a kiss.

"I'll destroy it all, I'll kill you all" the boy was largely out numbers against 2 vajras and 3 orgetails, armed with a grenade launcher, stun grenades, uchigatana and a katana "I'LL KILL YOU ALL".

The orgetails were the fist too make a move "you can't stop me small fry" he activated his stun grenades. Every fibber in his body wanted to run but to run would be breaking his promis and he didn't want to meet Azami so soon, fighting was his only option.

He drew his katana at the dazed enemy driving his katana through the ogretail mouth, just as the ogretail began to retaliate it was too late the boy had separated the aragami from the jaw. He reached for his grenade launcher on his back and shot the 2 ogretails in the mouth. Normal grenades would have had no effects but those were fused with oracle cell the two aragami were devoured from the inside.

All that was left where the two vajras, both came from different directions dodging was impossible "Aaaaaaaaagggg" the vajras stuck their claws into his body leaving marks of blood the boy could do nothing but scream. Using this to his advantage he shot a grenade at one and stabbed the other with uchigatana in the right eye now to was one on one.

"I'm loosing too much blood" thought the boy "I only have one chance" giving it his all he continuously shot until nothing was left but the vajra still stood.

"Hahaha..I'm so fucked" the vajra charged at him " Go fuck your self!" The boy charged at the vajra with his katana half way to the vajra he leaped into the air "DIE!" With acurcy he had stabbed the other eye. Grabbing the vajra by his teeth he began to rip it with all his strength but only managed to rip out a tooth before fainting from exhaustion and blood loss.

"He took on 5 aragami at the age of 13 unfortunately at the cost of his team and one escaped" said the man as he came out of a helicopter, he dressed in a white, long double coat which was clasped together at the waist. A brown, frilled scarf stuck between the coat and a white tie, eathy-blond hair, a crisp purple shirt. "Treat his wounds and bring him to the branch when the new type project is ready"

"Until we meat Makoto Toyama"

And It Begins 2071

In the Director's office, a man with blonde hair sat at the chair, his hands folded together. The screen before his eyes scrolled down through different profiles and displayed different sets of data. A voice over the intercom broke the humming silence, "Director, we've found a possible match for a New-Type God Eater in the database."

"I see," he said, "What's his name?"

He reached over and pressed a key to bring up the data. Eyes scanned the profile with mild interest, taking in every detail. His hands returned to their original position, "finally its starting"

He left it at that.

At the main lobby Fenrir Far East Branch, all around him, God Eaters were walking to and from murmuring to one another and working at the terminals. Makoto dressed in all black waring the battle top and bottom with his hood up avoide eye contact.

'So this is what Fenrir looks like... Pathetic I waited for this shit and so much noise" Makoto adjusted his hoody and made his way to the elevator giving a deadly look to the god eaters who where about to join him But choose not to.

The elevator stopped and he disembarked. The room it had brought him to was spacious and large . In the middle of the room was a stand, holding what appeared to be a large sword. 'Their it is, sorry too keep you waiting' he thought to the god arc.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting so long," a man's voice said over the intercom."Now then, let me welcome you to... humankind's last fortress, Fenrir. I will now test your compatibility as a member of the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force, the God Eaters. Please try to relax a little. You'll get better results that way."

Makoto unfazed at the situation walked straight to the case ignoring the intercom ."When you're ready, go stand in front of that case in the center of the room."

'When I'm ready I've been ready for years' He then reached out and wrapped his right hand around the hilt.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then the top slammed down, locking his arm in. place. A horrid squishing sound came from inside and pain shot up through his arm, he suppressed the pain and showed no emotion.'soon I'll destroy it all' The case lifted to reveal his new God Arc, the God Arc he waited for, the weapon he needed 5 years ago. Makoto lifted the God Arc up into the air. For such a huge weapon it felt so light. Not as heavy as he had expected. A black tentacle suddenly reared up like a vain and lodged itself into the opening around the armlet on his right arm. His eyes didn't widen there was no reaction from Makoto 'in a world with aragami shit like this should never surprise you'.

"Congratulations. You are now the first of the Far East Branch's "New Type" God Eaters," the man spoke again, "This concludes the aptitude test."

'I waited for this... I'm disappointing'

"Now that we know you're a match, you'll be going for a medical check up next. Now then, I'd like you to wait in the room beyond that door. Don't hesitate to let someone know right away if you start feeling unwell."

"I have high hopes for you!" Makoto gave a devious smile 'keep hoping since this hope is going to kill you'

Bio: join special forces at age of 13 with a fake Id and only survivor of 'operation dust eradication' gaining a anti social attitude and a placement at Fenrir after they found out he had fought 5 aragami with no God Arc.

Name: Makoto

Last Name: Toyama

Code Name: Black

Age: 18

Eyes: Red

Hair: White

Mother:Arisa Murderd by Ex God Eater Who was found dead by single 9mm gun shot wound in the head (deceased)

Father: unknown presumed dead

Brother(s) :Izumi Suicide due to depression (deceased)

Kota God Eater KIA (deceased no relation to Kota Fujiki)

Sister(s) :Yui Killed by aragami? (deceased)

His treasured possession(s): 9mm pistol given to him from his deceased unit leader.

_authors note:I'm dyslexic so I won't mind if you send me corrections about grammar _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the disappointing test, Makoto once again found himself in the waiting room keeping his hoody on and avoiding eye contact , one of the mechanics had come to put his God Arc back in the storage area Makoto gave specific commands about equipping his God Arc with the special parts he had gained over the years . He hoped that nobody would talk to him unfortunately there was only one couch free with a boy sat down on it. He walked over to the couch and sat down , trying to avoid a conversation with the boy had been sitting there already.

Unfortunately it was unavoidable "Hey, want some gum?"said the had red head with a beanie cap, yellow jacket that was unbuttoned at the bottom and a shirt with a spider design and baggy shorts. _'why?, just why?'_

"Ugh...no thanks, you ran out anyway"

"No way, how did you know?" the boy said with surprise whilst invading Makoto's personal space.

"Rather than that...your name" he said with a displeased look.

"Oh I am Kota Fujiki," Kota finally introduced himself, "What's your name?"

"Makoto Toyama"

"Nice to meet ya! So you were a match, too?"

Kota certainly didn't beat around the bush, Makoto liked that kind of attitude and thought he could at least stand one person in the branch.

"That makes two of us. You must be my age... or maybe a little older," Kota shrugged, "Oh well, I'm still your senior by a nanosecond!"

" By the way Kota my brother had the same name"

"For real, I hope I can meet him"

"You can if you get your self killed" Makoto let out a grin.

"Dude I'm sorry"

"Doesn't matter apologising won't bring that idiot back and before you compare your self to that guy he abandon my family and got himself killed, you don't seem like that type of guy if you still want to talk we can"

"Dude I won't bring it up again and your right about what guy I am , how do you know that stuff"

"Just a guess"

Just before they could finish there conversation thankfully they were interrupted a woman wearing a rather revealing white outfit was walking towards them. She gave a mature and professional vibe, Makoto looked at her like other every teenager would. Whilst Being aware that she was someone of importance.

Her eyes fell upon the two boys, "Stand up."

Makoto did so instantly.

"Huh?" Kota looked bewildered.

"I said "Stand up!" On your feet!" she repeated sharply. Kota scrambled to his feet for Kota this woman was terrifying. For Makoto there was no fear he looked her directly in the eye.

"I'm on a tight schedule, so I'll be keeping this short. My name is Tsubaki Amamiya, and I'm your senior advisor," Tsubaki stated. She never took her eyes off of them as she continued, "This is your schedule - after the medical checkup, you'll complete a full curriculum of basic physical training, basic combat training, as well as a weaponry/armor clinic. We are the ones who have been protecting you up until now. But form this day forward, you'll be doing the protecting. If you don't want to die over something stupid, then answer my every order with a "Yes." Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" They both said. Makoto said it with no enthusiasm and no waver in his voice he was calm unlike Kota who replied late and in a nervous manor.

Kota wondered off with no sense of direction as for Makoto "which direction"

"why?"Tsubaki replied

"I've been in the facility's before but the only place of limit which was the lab, where the check ups are I'm sure he won't mind that I'm early"

"3rd floor and don't talk to me so casually also take down the hood"

"Ugh...yes ma'am" Makoto took off his hoody walked away without turning back , no nice thoughts could be found in his head for Tsubaki.

He walked into the room the nameplate Dr. Sakaki with no hesitation not caring if he was on the wrong room. 'Ugh why, why couldn't it be the wrong room' Two older men were inside the room, one of the sitting down at computer with multiple screens. The blonde man was regal in appearance, and his blue eyes he was all too familiar with .

The man at the computer looked at him from underneath his spectacles, "Hmm... you got here 726 seconds sooner than I had expected. Good to see you, New-Type!"

'_I already hate you, this was not what I was expecting and I swear if you call me New-Type again ,'_ Unfortunately Makoto's train of thought was interrupted.

"I'm Paylor Sakaki, and I'm in charge of Aragami technology R&D," Dr. Sakaki said. 'I figured'

"Well, we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on. Welcome aboard," the doctor said, still smiling. 'Ugh hating you even more and get rid off that smile''

"Now then, as you can see, I'm still pretty busy getting prepared. Johannes, why don't you get your business out of the way first?"

"Dr. Sakaki, I think it's high time you you learned to spearate business from private matters." He turned to Makoto, "Thank you for taking part in the Aptitude Test. My name is Johannes von Schicksal. I'm in charge of the Fenrir Branch of this region."

'_We finally meet'_ Makoto smiled slightly.

"I'm aware about you training with Fenrir and I will be expecting great things also all your equipment is in your room, some of your equipment was interesting but faulty"

"He's a former scientist too, you know. 'The New-Types' medical checkups interest you to no end, right, Johannes?"

Johannes turned his head towards Sakaki, "I decided to retire as a scientist because we have you. Keep that in mind."

"Did you really ever retire though?" Sakaki asked in a teasing tone. Johannes regarded Sakaki calmly before turning his attention back to the white-haired boy standing in front of them, "Hmm. Now then, this is where the real fun starts."

_ 'Real fun you have no idea'_

"Let me explain the Fenrir Corporation's objectives once more. Your direct duties are very simple. They are to keep the Aragami in this region at bay, and to gather materials which are then converted into resources needed to maintain this advanced base, as well as complete the impending "Aegis Project."

"Impressed ." Makoto said to Dr. Sakaki when he said"Look at these numbers!"

"The Aegis Project, simply put, a plan to create a utopia impregnable against Aragami attacks, located far out to sea, close to the former Sea of Japan trench."

"Ahh," said the doctor

"Once the project is complete, humankind will be able to avoid extinction, at least for a while."

"Amazing! So this is what a New-Type is like!"

'_Call me New-Type one more time and I'll'_

"Paylor," Johannes said with irritation lacing his voice, "You're disupting my lecture." 'And your disturbing my train of thought"

"Oh, sorry about that," the doctor apologized, "I was just so taken aback by these stats... I got carried away."

"At any rate, the future of humankind is at stake. So give it your best effort"

"I will director" he was lying whilst trying to hold back the resentment he had towards Johannes, but he had a lot of practice in lying.

"All right, I'll be taking my leave now. I'm leaving it all to you, Paylor. Send me the data when you're done."

With that, the director left the room. Makoto didn't bother too look at him whilst he left since he would have been tempted at giving him a threatening look.

"Okay, we're good to go now. Lie down on that bed, will you?" Dr. Sakaki looked at the couch in the room, "You'll feel sleepy for a little while , but I assure you there's nothing to worry about. When you wake up, you'll be in your own room. Just a little cat nap. You'll get about 10,800 seconds."

'_Now your trying to piss me off doc'_

"All right. Sweet dreams!"

Makoto lied down on the couch as instructed. As the doctor typed away, his eyes began to grow heavy but he could still hear the sound of keyboards being pressed. Eventually the sound was gone and he was asleep.

Name: Makoto

Last Name: Toyama

Code Name: Black

Age: 18

Eyes: Red

Hair: White

Mother:Arisa Murderd by Ex God Eater Who was found dead by single 9mm gun shot wound in the head (deceased)

Father: unknown presumed dead

Brother(s) :Izumi Suicide due to depression (deceased)

Kota God Eater KIA (deceased no relation to Kota Fujiki)

Sister(s) :Yui Killed by aragami? (deceased)

His treasured possession(s): 9mm pistol given to him from his deceased unit leader.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Makoto Toyama had found himself in his own room, it looked very minimalist and the floor covered in metal cases, one stood out from the others mainly since the case was gold. He leapt out of his bed and opened the case "there it is" out of the case he pulled out his 9mm pistol . It was a bit strange actually that it wasn't taken "New-Types must be real important or he's trying to buy my trust, well whatever".

The room contained with a small kitchen, fridge, and terminal but the biggest difference from most other rooms was a personal shower. "Now, He's really trying too hard now"

He returned the gun back into the case locking it up and stuffing it under his bed, even if someone found the case it would be impossible to open unless it was hacked and their was a tracker on it so if it was taken he could find the person and make him 'pay'.

He took off his top and entered his shower. Makoto was quite muscular yet slender but was covered in scars on his upper body and back and on the right side his neck a black wolf tattoo , he felt the scars with his left arm which had some burn marks then took of the rest of his clothes and entered the shower.

Makoto stepped out of the shower and proceeded to dry and dress himself. Half way done he made a call. "Yo are you done with the equipment...thanks" finally he finished changing stacked the rest of his metal cases and left the room.

Out in the hallway, a pink-haired teen wearing a hat was having a conversation with a blonde teenager wearing a light pink top.

'_Ugh don't notice me, just ignore me'_

"Hey! You're that New-Type rookie, aren't you ?"

'_Seriously dose every one have a death wish' _Makoto against his instincts turned around to face the two of them. "Call me Makoto, not new type"

"Cool. I'm Shun Ogawa, one of your seniors," Shun looked towards the blonde next to him, "This is Karel Schneider."

Trying too rush the conversation he was forced too meet other God Eaters. Kanon Daiba, Gina Dickson, Brendan Bardell, and Tatsumi O'mori. They were all trying too make conversation " sorry I need to get going," just as he thought he was free he was meet by a familiar voice.

"Yo Makoto"

'_Dam it Kota'_

"Yo listen I'm real sorry it feels like your ignoring me"

"I've got nothing against you it's a personal thing, i just don't like getting close by the way your medical check up was 5 minutes ago"

"Good...Wait 5 MINUTES AGO!"

"Too loud and get moving the stairs are quicker"

Kota ran as fast as he could whilst saying"thanks but how you know doesn't matter later"

'_That guy would believe any one, oh well' _he felt no guilt lying to Kota he just didn't want too prolong the conversation, he just wanted to start his training and enter an empty elevator.

"That was cruel" Gina muttered

As for Shun and Karel couldn't stop laughing " man I like you already Makoto" said Shun whilst laughing.

Karel put his hand around Makoto's shoulder but his attention was dragged to Makoto's neck.

"What's that" Karel pulled down Makoto's shirt "wow nice ink"

Makoto pushed Karel away "don't touch me"

"Sorry but that looked that black wolf looked so familiar"

'Black wolf...it can't be' Gina thought

"How you get that?" Shun kept on asking

"I don't want to talk about it, can't you respect that also I'm late for training"

Just as he walked away Gina lunged at him. Nothing Makoto couldn't handle he grabbed her arm and twisted it around her neck and pulled the other arm around her back."ugh you figured out, huh" he pushed her away.

"Your Shadow wolf, ex special forces... Your The guy who's taken on several aragami with no God Arc aren't you"

"No way he's him" Karel said with surprise and cautiously backed away simultaneously with Shun.

"Now I must be on my way, if I stay any longer who knows what I'll do" he said with a devious smile, now nobody wanted to continue a conversation all they could do was let him go. The only person who said bye was Gina.

'Finally' he looked at the self customised God Arc.

Sword; Loewe schild

Shield; Loewe schild

Gun; Loewe kanon

The parts where made from a Dyaus Pita which was difficult to fight even for a God Eater.

"We will now begin the training simulation. Fight in any style your confidant with. Defeat all of the simulations lets start you off with a vajra." Six purple and black holograms appeared. Makoto let out a sigh, placed his right foot deep on the floor and then lunged for a second it looked as if he disappeared all you could see was the holograms disappearing by single slashes through the body. When he reappear there was nothing left.

"He's not even using 20% of his of his strength, not even at full speed... The perfect person finish my...our arc project"Johannes said as he watched through thick glass window.

"Has the New-Type started his training"

Dr. Sakaki walked casually over to him, still smiling that same that Makoto hated smile. Johannes looked at him, "Doctor, unfortunately for you he's finished"

"Are you serious? I was only late by one minute" Sakaki said in suprise.

"You shouldn't be surprised he's been training for years then again even I wasn't expecting this ,"said Johannes. Makoto had finished the simulation and ignored Tsubaki who was telling him to pace himself. Licca came in and took his God Arc back ot the storage area he asked her to equipt the paladin control unit but hoping she would get the message that he wanted to be left alone.

_First person_

Makoto was heading to the lobby to wait for Lindow Amamiya. Just before I go there I might as well have a drink.

When I arrived I sat down on the couch there, Hibari Takeda, orange haired receptionist, turned to face the approaching person. He had black hair that arched over his left eyebrow. He wore a brown jacket on that fit him well, with gray bottoms and brown boots.

"Oh Lindow,The director said if I saw you to tell you to come see him."

"Ok! Don't tell him you saw me." Lindow spoke in a casual manor.

Lindow turned away from Hibari with a wave as he made his way to where I was sitting. I still hadn't finished my drink.

"Hey there rookie. The name's Lindow Amamiya. On paper, I'm your superior officer, but uh never mind all that boring stuff, okay? All I ask is that you become someone I know will have my back, okay?"

I continued to have my drink whilst giving him a slight nod.

"Oh, who's this a rookie?" The woman interrupted. She wore a mainly black outfit with green trim composed of a halter top and a swayed skirt like those worn by salsa dancers, black gloves and heels.

why would you fight in that?

"Yeah. I'm pounding him with all our severe rules ruight now so take a hike Sakuya."

"Yes sir, big boss sir!" She gave me a good-bye wave. I returned the wave whilst continuing to drink.

"So anyway that's about...Okay. I'm sending you right into battle now, but I'll be accompanying you on this mission. Hey look at the time." I tossed the can to the bin across the room and couldn't help but think that those two where together but I couldn't care"Ok guys gonna head out... By the way was it a good choice to have a beer before your mission"

"I'm not gonna take that from a guy who's had four no sorry five cans"

"Wait...How did you know?"

"I'm pretty sure you've got my file, I've specialised in body language remember, now lets get going"

"You don't wast any time"

End of chapter 3

Bio: join special forces at age of 13 with a fake Id and only survivor of 'operation dust eradication' gaining a anti social attitude and a placement at Fenrir after they found out he had fought 5 aragami with no God Arc.

Name: Makoto

Last Name: Toyama

Code Name: Black

Age: 18

Eyes: Red

Hair: White

Mother:Arisa Murderd by Ex God Eater Who was found dead by single 9mm gun shot wound in the head (deceased)

Father: unknown presumed dead

Brother(s) :Izumi Suicide due to depression (deceased)

Kota God Eater KIA (deceased no relation to Kota Fujiki)

Sister(s) :Yui Killed by aragami? (deceased)

His treasured possession(s): 9mm pistol given to him from his deceased unit leader.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We made our way to the storage area, I didn't bother to look at the other God Arcs they weren't my problem.

"So, that's a New-Type's God Arc, are the parts made up of an Dyaus Pita?"

"Yes, how did you notice?"

"My God Arc is made from the same Aragami, did you seriously take it down by your self with no God Arc"

"Don't you believe me?"

"It's hard to believe since God eaters have a hard time with it but I guess you don't want to talk about it"

"Alright rookie, let's move."

The helicopter trip was silent just how I like it once we got out that changed.

"Boy this place has seen better times huh?"

"Hey rookie, we're gonna start the simulation now. You got three orders:

Don't die.

If you're number's up, get out.

Lastly; hide.

If you're lucky, catch the enemy off guard and BLAST IT!

'Can't you count that four'

Wait, was that four? The bottom line is you've gotta survive. Follow that order and everything else will be fine."

I remained silent I just wanted this to be over with.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road."

We began to search for the orgetail, we made it to the back of the church "stop" I raised my arm "wait here" he nodded.

I set my sights on it and sprinted straight towards it 'too late' just as the ogretail was about to let out a raw I split it into 'too easy' then devoured it with my God Arc.

"Mission complete"

"I wasn't expecting that, I knew about rumours but this was crazy good job, rookie" I could clearly tell he was lying, just by looking at his posture I could tell at least I measured to his perception of me.

"When we get back to the den you can have all my beer rations, you were going to ask me anyway"

"Haha thanks rookie, you sure don't beat around the bush"

The helicopter trip back to the den was annoying mainly since Lindow wouldn't shut up, but I guess he's not a bad guy.

We parted ways as soon as we got back and I was getting ready to go to my room until I was forced by Tsubaki to attend 'lessons'

"There you are!" I was late since Lindow caught me on the way and remembered about his beer rations.

"Alright, let's jump right in! What do you think an Aragami is?"

"The nemesis of human kind. An absolute predator. Destroyer of the world!"

"Well that about sums it up. Now then, these aren't misconceptions. Rather, you can say it means one simply has his eyes focused on the phenomenon before him."

"Okay I have a question." Sakaki allowed a silence."Have you ever wondered how and why the Aragami came into being? As you probably know, the Aragami appeared out of nowhere one day and since then their numbers exploded! Yup as if they were ripping through every evolutionary process."

Kota yawned and stretched his arms. "Hey listen," he turned to me. "Does this lecture have a point? I mean, what do we care about the reason Aragami are existing?"

"Sure about that?"the doc caught Kota by surprise.

"An Aragami has no brain, neither does it have a heart or even spinal fluid. We frail humans will perish if we are blasted in the head or chest, but that's not enough to bring down an Aragami. An Aragami is a cluster of Oracle Cells each of which is a single cell organism that thinks or preys on others."

"That's right. An Aragami in itself is a colony of thousands, make that hundreds of thousands of life forms. And this powerful, graceful collection of cells can't be destroyed by convential weapons - at least not the ones we have anyway."

"So, how are you people supposed to fight these Aragami?"

"Sell your innocents and become a god eater" i said under my breath just as I said that Sakaki became intrigued or was it my imagination.

"Let's see...just keep slashing and blasting away with our God ?" Kota gave an simple response.

"yes, by using a God Arc, a bioweapon embedded with the same Oracle cells, which then stops the fusion of Oracle cells" Sakaki said. "but these can cause rogue cells to fuse, forming a new entity, the best way to do is to extract the core, the command center of the Oracle cells"

"That sums up our lecture, I suggest looking over the Dens database"

I returned to my room I thought It would be good if I had leverage against everyone just incase it wasn't like I trusted any one also I was pretty bored and had already gone over the database, hacking the terminal was surprisingly easy and I was able to transfer the information to my pocket secretary, it's like a PDA. I also had enough time to change my rooms security password. Took off my battle leaving me in my timber tank top and began to make myself something a simple snack the options were limited so I thought made cupcakes.

"Finally done...huh?" I could feel a strange vibe coming through the door if it was Kota I would have pretended to be asleep. I carefully opened it to see who was there."Kanon, what you need "

"Sorry I was looking for something"

"At my door, look if you need something just tell me"

"could I come in " I can see where this is going.

"Fine" I closed the door. "You want some cupcakes and you want company since you don't know where everyone went"

"How did you know?"

"It's not hard too figure out and here you go" I handed over the plate full of them, it was a real mixture if I say so my self from chocolate chip to blueberry.

"I'm surprised you know how to make them"

"It's not hard, my sister and my mum taught me how too cook no more like I was forced" I couldn't help but give a smile, whenever I thought about them I would always smile.

"Wow never thought I'd see you smile you don't seem like that type of guy no offence"

"Non taken and I can only smile at some parts of the past since I had everything I needed but that's changed now"

"Soo gooood" she wasn't listening are you serious. I reached in the plate and took a cupcake... Well that's what I was going for. I ended up touching her hand.

"Wwwhat are youu"she started to blush.

"And the wolf strikes" said Shun as he laughed. How he get inside in the fist place. I remember the door wasn't locked.

I let go quickly "you made cupcakes can I have one"Shun asked

"Yes if you both leave you can have them all" I maintained my composure, and they both left but before i could let Shun go "Shun you tell anybody I'll tell everybody your claustrophobic and trap you in a box " this is what I meant by leverage.

"Wait how... Fine i'll forget this happened"

And with that he was gone. I locked my door got changed and went to closed my eyes, I can't sleep never have I've only been knocked out And garnet using drugs.

Bio: join special forces at age of 13 with a fake Id and only survivor of 'operation dust eradication' gaining a anti social attitude and a placement at Fenrir after they found out he had fought 5 aragami with no God Arc.

Name: Makoto

Last Name: Toyama

Code Name: Black

Age: 18

Eyes: Red

Hair: White

Mother:Arisa Murderd by Ex God Eater Who was found dead by single 9mm gun shot wound in the head (deceased)

Father: unknown presumed dead

Brother(s) :Izumi Suicide due to depression (deceased)

Kota God Eater KIA (deceased no relation to Kota Fujiki)

Sister(s) :Yui Killed by aragami? (deceased)

His treasured possession(s): 9mm pistol given to him from his deceased unit leader.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ugh" I'd hardly got any peace of mind yesterday then again I've not really had a good night for years since I don't sleep but just close my eyes. I was going to go out for a walk but then I'd have to make unnecessary conversation I'd rather lay in bed and do nothing.

I closed my eyes and put on my sound proof headphones (sound proof in the way I could listen too music)." Yes over the clouds...too close Tsubaki" she yanked off my headphones and tossed them across the room.

"Why?"I got up and sat on the couch

"You've been hacking the branch and you Changed your room password"

"And what I don't see a problem"

"What information did you take" she said in a serious tone.

"Nothing important just secrets, dislikes and phobias , just incase someone finds something their not supposed too and I need them to stay quiet"

"You thought you'd get away with it"

"If I wanted to get away with it then I would besides I know enough about Fenrir" I couldn't help but smile." Also would you like some tea?"

"Forget it and get changed also if you hack the terminal again well you don't want to find out understood" her tone was much harsh.

"Yes ma'am" that's all I could say besides my pocket secretary could hack the system and my location would be safe they would never figure out.

She slammed the door closed and I entered the shower. When I finished I got changed and left.

I couldn't help but let out a sigh what to do. I ended up at the gym, took of my top leaving me in my tank top and begin running on the treadmill.

"Morning Makoto" Lindow said cheerfully.

"What's up"

"Wow aren't you tired from running"he said in surprised.

"Not really you need a good staminate wouldn't you agree" I increased the speed so in my mind I was running from him.

"Your next mission is in 3 with Sakuya" Lindow joined me on the treadmill next to me.

"Oh your girlfriend" I thought it would be an inappropriate time to bring it up hoping he would leave or be quiet, In truth wasn't expecting his reply.

"How did you figure out?" Dam just leave me alone I thought.

"It was just a joke besides, I'm not the type of guy who pries into others relationships" again I increased the speed this time there was no mental

effect, just made me a try a little harder.

"Yeah you don't even look like you've had a girlfriend"

"I have" I said it without thinking.

"Seriously" Dam I got tricked.

"I'm not gonna talk about it so leave it"after that we had just a friendly conversation the type I hated and I was force in joining him in his work out.

After that i cleaned up and entered the lobby." Oh Makoto, Sakuya is waiting for you at the wailing plains" Hibari told me.

"Thanks I'll be on my way" yes no conversation on the way.

The silent helicopter ride was disturbed by the pilot forcing an unneeded conversation, Can't nobody shut up.

Finally I met up with Sakuya "You're the new recruit I met yesterday. My name's Sakuya Tachibana. Nice to meet you!"

"Are you nervous?"

I nodded if I said no I would have gave her a bad impression since she was backing me up.

"You need to relax, Or you'll find yourself freezing up at crucial times." Nothing I don't already know.

Raws from the distance derailed the conversation.

"All right. I'm going to brief you now. During this mission, you're going to take the lead. I'll be backing you up from the rear. This is basic strategy for teaming up with a God Eater with a long-distance God Arc, so don't forget it."Sounds easy.

"And don't get too far ahead. Always stay within firing range of your backup, okay?"

"Good you do as you're told, I'm counting on you, alright let's begin"

We both jumped off the ledge and I lead the way" be aware of your surrounding " Sakuya told me "same to you" just as I said that a Cocoon Maiden burst out the ground "move!" she dived too the right. I changed my God Arc to gun mode "eat this" spark bullets made direct contact enraging it.

"Cover me" changed back from gun mode and sprinted, Sakuya created an opening and one swift destroyed it, then devoured the core . "I've got the core"

"Good we can get back, nicely done Makoto"

"Thanks" I gave a weak smile in truth this wasn't a challenge but something else bothers me."What's wrong?"

"Nothing just got a weird feeling"

When we got back I was joined by Kota, "Sakuya can I borrow him"

"Sure we're done" she walked away.

Dam it can't I you give me a rest"if you want me to set you up with Sakuya then your out of your mind"

"Hahaha funny, no no seriously I need help"

"Gun training"

"I'm not gonna ask how, can you help please I'm begging you"

"Fine lets go to the practice area" helping Kota would distract me and sooner or later we would be on a mission together.

We made it too the training area "ok show me what you can do"

"Wait it's too far"

"Just shoot you asked for my help I need to find your problem"

"Fine" Kota's shoot was awful, I mean bad he miss the target by 15 feet and I'm supposed to trust his shot.

"Listen carefully first Your stance should be what is most comfortable to you not someone else's, next Lean your head slightly to the right to line up your right eye with the sights of the gun, last Slowly breathe, relax, and attempt to lineup the sights over the target and don't lock up your arms try now"

Kota for a guy who was a master in not listening was extremely focused he fired "no way a direct hit. I owe you one Makoto" strangely he didn't question my knowledge not that I cared.

"I'm out if you want to pay me back make sure nobody comes too my room got it" I walked away.

I entered my room and got on my bed, put my headphones back on, sleeping is futile for me but I enjoy music so it's not all bad. I guess I can't sleep because aragami aren't supposed to sleep I've never dreamed but I've never suffered from tiredness and fatigue.

Next morning I went through the same routine, stayed at the gym until the mission, I was told to meet my teammates up at the sunken grid.

"Hey, are you the rookie we've been hearing so much about? I'm Eric. Eric der Vogelweid."

"I suggest you take your cues from me, and learn to battle gloriously for humankind,"he continued.

"Eric, above you!"

I jumped back to avoid the Ogretail that had come out of nowhere. Eric was the last thing on my mind but I was reminded of the cruel reality Eric was dying, I can saved him but why, why I'm I just watch.

The smell of blood and the sound of crunching bones accompanied the sound of Eric's screams I've heard these screams repeatedly, even with power all I cared about is myself, I feel like I'm betraying him but I can't empathise I'm truly an aragami.

"Don't just stand there!" said the hooded man running from a distance, towards the aragami, he killed it with one stroke of his blade, clearly he was strong.

The Ogretail's body was cut cleanly in half, red blood spattered over the remains of Eric's corps all I noticed was how he didn't let go of his God Arc.

"Welcome to this godawful workplace," he said sarcastically snapping me back to reality a second time.

"I'm Soma. Not that you need to remember that," I finally got a good look at soma. Dark skin, similar age to me, silver hair peeking out from underneath his blue hood, the exact opposite attitude from the director, he seemed easy too get along with.

"Sorry to break it to you, but this kind of thing happens on a daily basis here," Soma's voice was emotionless all I could think is that this had happened to him before "What kind of place did YOU think it was going to be?"

He used his buster blade point at my face, For a moment Soma's face pulled into a half-smile, "Just kidding..."

"If you don't want to die, just stay out of my way as much as possible...It's not the fist time someone has died in front of you is it"

"No nothing's changed" I took Eric's broken sunglasses "all I can do is keep breathing, keep fighting so there death isn't in vain and make sure eventually it does change"

"Time's up. Let's go, rookie."

We found our targets with ease 2 cocoon maidens and 3 ogretail "I'll take care of the 2 you handle the rest"

"You read my mind" soma said giving that same half smile. We both charged at are targets unlike me soma didn't have to wast extra energy jumping onto the ledge. Nothing had changed one hit was enough too take them down but i devoured the aragami so I could enter burst and changed to gun mode "soma here"

"Thanks" compared to others his burst seemed different but I couldn't tell how. But I couldn't let myself distracted I leaped towards the other cocoon maiden, one clean slash did the trick .

"You done"soma asked I couldn't tell from his tone if he cared.

"Yeah let's go"

Bio: join special forces at age of 13 with a fake Id and only survivor of 'operation dust eradication' gaining a anti social attitude and a placement at Fenrir after they found out he had fought 5 aragami with no God Arc.

Name: Makoto

Last Name: Toyama

Code Name: Black

Age: 18

Eyes: Red

Hair: White

Mother:Arisa Murderd by Ex God Eater Who was found dead by single 9mm gun shot wound in the head (deceased)

Father: unknown presumed dead

Brother(s) :Izumi Suicide due to depression (deceased)

Kota God Eater KIA (deceased no relation to Kota Fujiki)

Sister(s) :Yui Killed by aragami? (deceased)

His treasured possession(s): 9mm pistol given to him from his deceased unit leader.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eric's death spread quickly through the den, I wasn't interested in the rumours all I could think about was death.

Death is inevitable, I've been around it for so long I've even died , I've killed for no reason and felt nothing, nothing's changed then why do I feel guilty, why do I play the scenario in my head over and over again why can't I let go.

"Oh, Makoto ," Hibari's voice brought brought me back. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just thinking about something, why someone looking for me"

"Yes, Kota was looking for you. He seemed really worried," I figured

"Where is he?"I asked their was no point in making him worry.

"In his room, Also you got a package"

"Are you sure?"

She handed over the package which came with a letter 'can you destroy diamonds Makoto?' there was no return address. I opened the case and what appeared to be a necklace diamond wolf crest, similar to my tattoo. Was it a joke or a warning.

"Did see who gave it"

"Actually no" she said in a worried tone.

"Thanks I'll be on my way"I left whilst trying to put the necklace on.

I got in the elevator, the truth was Kota's room was right next to mine I just never told him, the door was open, Inside, Kota was waiting for me "Hey, so you really did survive."

"Yo" before I could tell him not to worry I was cut off.

"I'm glad... When I heard one of your partners died I thought...Never mind. You're still alive, thank goodness for that."

"You thought I'd die, you know that hurts" I said playfully

"Hahaha man I would never think that your strong...Any way, I just wanna say... Let's try to do our best!" Kota stated. "Hey, Lindow seemed worried about you. He just went back to his room, so you should go see him!"

"Thanks I'll be on my way"

At the end of the hall of the blue Veteran's section was Lindow's room, like Kota's room it was opened but the table coves in empty cans "You've had a comrade die in front of you before, huh? How you gonna get over it this time?"Lindow asked.

"Don't be dismayed at goodbyes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again, after moments or lifetimes, is certain...those words even if they aren't true help me get by"

"Wow that's deep" he said unexpectedly "never thought a guy like you would say that"

"You only have my file so how do you know the type of guy I am"

"Haha true...I'm not really much for talking either... But is there something you want to ask me?"

"No I already know, Eric has a little sister, same with Kota and soma is a good guy but distances himself because his greatest fear is losing someone"

"Figured it all out, rookie"he smiled.

"Pretty sure you know about me hacking through the database, well nothing's left I'm gonna sleep"

"Later"

I entered my room and looked through the cases to find a old picture of my unit, "I'll keep believing those words and won't say goodbye until the world changes"I entered my bed, put my headphones back on closed my eyes. I couldn't help but think tomorrow I'd understand that message ' can you destroy diamonds'.

Mornings was the same, well started the same a simple workout with Lindow turned into a boxing with Gina." Seriously do we have to do this"

"Come on Makoto just do it" Lindow couldn't help but laugh.

"This is all your fault. Your only doing this because you made a bet for everyone's beer rations" I shouted.

"Well if you back down Gina would never let it go and everyone in the den is watching" added Shun.

"Ugh,why" I couldn't help but think why didn't I stay in my room.

"Why never hit a girl"Gina said looking overly confidant.

No I've killed one...why would I think that right, well whatever just got to knock her out easy enough.

"Are you ready!" Karel was running commentary with Kota and Tsubaki was ref , both of us entered hers was the orthodox stance which benefited my southpaw stance since her weaker side was exposed and I had the advantage in fast, hard jab and left hooks."Ding...Ding... And we're off"

Kota: "Oh Gina is having a field day here, she's just laying into him left, right and centre and she's really giving him a lesson here. Bad news is this continues for some time as Makoto will be on the canvas. Oh no Gina seems to have hit an early knockout blow"

Kota: - "Makoto has hits the canvas! He hits the canvas! he hits rock bottom"

Tsubaki: "one .two…three…four….five... six….sev -"

Kota: - "What's this? What's this? Makoto realises he's hit rock bottom and he gets up to his knees and he decides to make up for the early sin in his life. He might have it up hill from here, though. But at the moment he's going great, it's like he's been given a second chance- Amazing scenes"

Karel: "Yes, we're now at about the halfway stage through his life and it's pretty even right now. After that early close call, I'd say we're in for a bobby- dazzler of a second half in this titanic struggle. And Makoto's continuing with his good form & jabs; he even starts going to church 3 or 4 times a year and he is really starting to assert his own dominance now. What's this though, he briefly goes into politics and is ruthlessly smashed by Gina."

Kota: "But he recovers and suddenly, now he finds himself pounding into Gina, and he definitely has the upper hand at this moment in time. What a move! He has smashed Gina and Gina has hit the canvas! She looks gone for all money,she fought the good fight , but she doesn't even look like…."

Tsubaki: ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! FIVE! SIX!

Karel: "…. getting up! I don't believe it, I simply just can't believe it."

Tsubaki: "SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE!TEN"

Kota: "….Makoto's done it! He's beaten Gina!"

Kota wanted to throw a victory party but I wasn't in the mode during the whole fight I couldn't shake off the feeling something bad was going to happen, also I couldn't have a party since I hate a drunk Lindow and so dose everyone else. After the fight i had a shower, I got changed and revived my mission from Hibari.

Take down a kongou and 3 ogretails at the tranquil temple with Kota as back up, it's my first mission with him which felt strange since It felt I hardly got any time away from him.

I caught Kota up stairs in the lobby and getting a conversation started was his specialty.

"Hay,um...are we heading out together this time?...glad we both survived, thats all that matters in our line of work,right"

"Yeah don't worry I got your back you'll see your sister"

"Haha a while back that would have surprised me, you know your really a strange guy, don't worry I got yours too...By the way you know-"

"Sorry to crush your dreams but Not happening she's way out of your league" I said.

"Come on Makoto"

"Focus on the mission and get over it"

We left to the temple and I was almost forced by Kota to become his 'wing man' like hell that would happen, "ok first take care of the ogretails then the big one"

This mission was much more easier than expected then again, I didn't think that Kota would take all that I taught him on board. All that was left was the kongou.

Kota would play distraction whilst I placed the snare traps."Kota bring it to the centre"I said over the armlet "roger.

The plan went with out a hitch took les than 5 slashes until it stopped moving.

Kota let out a sigh" why was I the distraction"

"Because you a fast runner and a distant God Arc user why would you want me to wast your talents now let's go"

"What's that"Kota grabbed my attention.

An Aragami stood over the tranquil altar, a human form with rigid wings but something else was wrong it was made from diamonds. A diamond chi-you "...no way move Kota we need to get out of here"

"We can handle this" Kota kept shooting but there was no effect it just bounced off its wings.

"Kota don't be stupid you can't shoot it its made from diamond" It charged towards Kota. There was enough distance between the two to stop it, my shield had no effect I ended up being sent flying backwards next to Kota.

I got back up" we need to move" just as I said that I could see it's claws. Kota was going to die.

At first there is no pain at all, then I felt shock right away, it was all to familiar. I could see blood through my battle top, it was even escaping from my mouth, I realised defiantly had been stabbed by its claws, it pieced through my organs, I began to tremble and shake not in fear just because it was too cold.

"Why, Makoto" his eyes widened

"Aaaaaaaaaagghh... Kota... you... idiot" those claws, the ones meant for Kota pieced through my chest.' I saved him why?' I kept thinking, the chi-you raised me in the air, the pain was more intense but I didn't let go of my God Arc, it wasn't over I had one chance I figured its weakness.

"Kota...aim...for...the...face" Kota looked at me blankly "DAM... IT... KOTA ... DO ..IT... YOU... OWE... ME" He finally came back to reality and shot repeatedly, the cells in its face finally came unbound "DIE" I launched my God Arc to its face, It was over. I fell to the ground it was all to familiar, death I tasted it for the second time.

"No don't die on me" how many times have I listened to those words, how many times have I said those words.

Bio: joined special forces at age of 13 with a fake Id and only survivor of 'operation dust eradication' gaining a anti social attitude and a placement at Fenrir after they found out he had fought 5 aragami with no God Arc.

Name: Makoto

Last Name: Toyama

Code Name: Black

Age: 18

Eyes: Red

Hair: White

Mother:Arisa Murderd by Ex God Eater Who was found dead by single 9mm gun shot wound in the head (deceased)

Father: unknown presumed dead

Brother(s) :Izumi Suicide due to depression (deceased)

Kota God Eater KIA (deceased no relation to Kota Fujiki)

Sister(s) :Yui Killed by aragami? (deceased)

His treasured possession(s): 9mm pistol given to him from his deceased unit leader.

Going on a brake, playing gods eater burst jp so I can transfer my save for gods eater 2, See ya.


End file.
